Problem: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 6}{2 \times 6}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {5}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{12}$